Face Down
by MerlockedWhovian
Summary: He would hurt her so she went to the only man she could trust....abuse/cussing....song fic RE-DONE I edited and added things...not too much, just subtle changes.


**Face Down**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The song, "Face Down" Belongs to the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

CATION: Abuse and cussing!!

SSSSSsssssssssssssHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh

"**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.**

He grabbed her arm and shoved her against the brick wall. She could smell the Firewhiskey on his breath. He was always like this after he drank. Then he always apologized. He pulled his arm back and slapped her across the face. She saw stars but then felt a pain in her stomach, he had kicked her when she fell. She saw no more.

**Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.**

The next morning she got her wand off her dresser and went into the bathroom. "Glamores" she whispered, tears threatening to fall. He had been especially hard on her last night. She had bruises up and down her arms and cheats and abdomen. Her long, muscular legs had bruises from being thrown on the ground so much. Now the tears did fall. How could he do this to her? He walked in. She spun around. "I'm so, so sorry. I love you so much." It was the same thing he said every morning. She walked over to him, limping slightly. "It's okay baby." That was the same thing **she** said every morning. It was the end…she was through.

**Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

She apparated out of the house and into HIS apartment complex. She knocked on the door and waited.

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down**.

HE opened the door.

"My God! Why are you limping? Are you hurt? Did he do something? Tell me witch!!" He took her gently by the arm and led her to the couch.

**  
I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture**

**Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has found.**

"Please, can I stay with you? I am through. I'm going to go to the ministry for a divorce tomorrow." She timidly asks.

"Of course you can! I'll take the couch you take the bed. No arguing!" He said, so glad she was finally taking his advice.

**  
Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough...  
Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough...**

_In the morning, _she thought, _I'll do it tomorrow. No changing your mind this time Hermione. You have to do it…_

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again.**

"Where have you been?" He asks quietly, fire shining in his cold, blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Ron, I'm done." She tries to turn away, but his voice stops her cold…uh-oh.

"YOU'RE NOT DONE UNTIL I FUCKING SAY SO!!"

He grabbed her arm and slammed her into a wall. She doesn't fight this time…only waits. She is slammed around for thirty minutes, her head colliding with the wall every so often, occasionally hearing a pop, knowing he must've dislocated both her shoulders.

FINALLY, **CRACK!!**

"What the bloody he-?" Ronald Weasley manages to get out before he is unconscious, on the floor bleeding.

Severus gently lifts a broken and bleeding Hermione into his arms.

"The Aurors will be here any minute Hermione." concern filling his voice, "I have to get you to St. Mungo's."

**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

More **CRACKS **are heard as Aurors arrived to take a very angry Ron to Azkaban.

**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

**Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough"**

"Severus! I had almost given up hope! I thought you wouldn't come!" she cried out tears streaming down her face.

"I will ALWAYS come for you Hermione." Severus said, "I love you."

Then he leant down his head down and gently kissed her.

Fin.

A/N: Flame away…I'll use them to start my campfire!!=D

-Tom Felton is SO HOTT!!


End file.
